Secrets in Scanra
by Mischief Maintained
Summary: The war in Scanra is over, yet already another is poised to begin. Tortall's only chance at stopping it lies in the hands of Kel and her traveling companions as they are snuck across the border and into foreign territory, the last hope for a country that has already lost so much. K/D with a heck of a lot of Neal shenanigans mixed in!
1. Chapter 1

Deep blue eyes surveyed the nobles surrounding him, some perched regally in their seats, others sprawled casually in armchairs along the curves of a plain oak table. To his left sat Thayet, sleek black hair elegantly pulled away from her face – ornate, yet ready for business.

"Gods, Alanna," Jonathon murmured beneath his breath, glancing at the empty seat on his right. Across the room Lord Wyldon cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the magicked hourglass which displayed the time. Jonathon sighed, realizing that he would have to press on without his tardy champion.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have called this meeting of our council." There was muffled agreement throughout the room, as each man and woman sat upright in the address of the King. "We have received news from our sources in Scanra of a re-awakening of sorts. A rebuilding."

The room fell silent, unsure of the consequences of his words. The recent war had sputtered out but weeks after the brave Lady Knight's venture into the foreign countryside, the death of Blayce turning the tides of the war. Since then not a peep had been heard from the Scanrans but for rumors of a crippled economy and a crisis among clans as they struggled to survive the approaching winter.

"A rebuilding?" questioned Wyldon, massaging his arm as was habit.

The king nodded. "A rebuilding. Not of the country, but of the army." He motioned to Myles of Olau, suggesting he share the information he had privately announced that morning. As the rotund man shuffled papers before him, collecting his thoughts, the door to the chambers creaked open, allowing a slight figure to enter and find her way to her place beside the king.

"My apologies," whispered the fiery redhead. Jonathon nodded, preferring to save her scolding for a less public setting.

"Right then, now that we are all here," Sir Myles sent a wink to his adopted daughter, "we must discuss the news of our neighbors. As Jonathon said, a revival of the country's military is currently being orchestrated, despite the lack of rebuilding among the people. Maggur, it seems, has focused his energy entirely on maintaining manpower and replacing those he lost in our most recent war."

"How has he found men to join him?" Raoul questioned, knowing the reluctance of those who had seen war to ever return to its bloody embrace.

Myles sighed. "That is the truly terrible part. He has begun drafting slaves, charming them to fight or to die if they disobey. Among the freemen in the clans he has used the devastation of the war to force them into volunteering men, promising rewards of resources in return for soldiers. The clan leaders have no other option but to send away their forces in order to keep their people from starving, leaving themselves incapable of rebellion."

Disgust sparked in the eyes of the beholders. How could a King punish his people so?

"How big are the Scanran forces?" Wyldon prosed.

"As of now, my sources have reported it to be in the low thousands. Never the less, each day brings new recruits to the city of Hamrking, and new threat to our borders."

Myles sat back down in his seat, letting the information wash over the members of the council. His eyes scanned the faces around him – the King and his spouse, the royal champion, the head of the King's Own, the battered leader of the Northern forces, the head healer, and the powerful mage and his wife. Each face wore grim expressions, a determination to avoid yet another war and yet more losses of life.

Duke Baird sighed, thinking of the many injuries he had tended to just mere months previously. "Is there naught that can be done to prevent this?"

Myles' expression grew solemn. "There is little to do but prepare. I have proposed a mission to His Majesty," the spymaster nodded in Jonathon's direction respectfully, "but there is little hope to it. It is but a shot in the dark."

"It is worth pursuing," the Queen's voice rang out, not to be forgotten.

"What is it?" Alanna demanded, determined that all measures be taken to protect her country.

"It is extraordinarily dangerous," Myles began, looking around the room warily. "And would require a selfless individual willing to sacrifice his or her life, likely, in the end. I have a contact in Hamrking, a wealthy merchant with ties to Maggur's administration, and he has proposed that he could arrange the placement of a slave among the palace. With the right maneuvering and a great amount of luck, the slave could rise to the position of serving him, allowing for a direct threat at Maggur's life. The chances of all going smoothly are not good – Maggur is a careful man and trusts very few. But it is worth a chance, if nothing else our slave can describe to us details of Maggur's campaign, buying us time to build our forces before his inevitable attack."

The council members nodded grimly. "Who do we send?"

Myles shook his head. "That is where I am of little assistance. My men are spread too thin already and cannot abandon their places among the clans."

"I do not wish to say it, but perhaps a female would be best," Raoul's deep voice rumbled slowly and with regret. "She will have a better chance to be alone with Maggur. To kill him."

The women of the council shivered at the implications of the burly man's suggestion, but they knew he was correct. Maggur was well known for engaging in pleasure with his slaves, a private time in which no guards would be present, and thus the agent could approach the Scanran king one on one.

"I will go," volunteered Alanna, accepting her duty as a knight of the realm. Jonathon eyed her with shock, flashes of concern in his eyes.

Myles simply shook his head. "That will not do. You'll be recognized too easily."

Alanna opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the king. "We will need you here to defend our borders."

"Then who do we send?" she snapped, running through lists of potential females in her mind and finding no match.

"Sir, if I may?" Wyldon said, waiting for the king to acknowledge him. Jonathon waved for him to continue. "Keladry of Mindelan."

"No. Absolutely not," Raoul roared, banging his fist on the table, causing the dishes upon it to shake and tremor.

"She has been to Scanra before," Wyldon continued, ignoring the death threats Alanna and Raoul shot him from across the still trembling table. "She was successful, too. And she is selfless. Mark my words she will agree to this."

The king rose, ignoring the heated snarls of his companions at the idea of sending their close friend into the trials of death. "I will ask Keladry immediately. We will meet again tonight."

* * *

"Damn it all," Raoul grumbled, defeat boiling up in his barrel-like chest. He had known as soon as it was proposed that his ex-squire would agree to the arrangement, sending herself away from her life and away from his protection.

Daine reached out and touched the knight's forearm, seeking to calm him. "It is her duty," she reminded him. "And she will not be alone. My animals will be with her to bring us news, to help her keep watch. I promise."

Raould nodded, still feeling daggers deep within that accompanied the thought of losing the woman whom he fully considered to be family. Turning to the king and his spymaster, Raoul posed one last question – "Will she be alone?"

Jonathon turned to look at the spymaster, knowing this to be his jurisdiction.

"The fewer we send the lesser the chance of discovery."

Numair, having been previously silent, stirred from his corner of the room. "I recommend we send a mage. It is unlikely Maggur will be without magical protection. Not to mention his previous association with Blayce. There is a possibility of a successor."

The room shuddered, thinking of the killing machines, and drawing signs against evil upon their chests.

"Nealan," Alanna spoke softly, regretting that she must suggest the newly married man who had once been her squire.

Duke Baird's eyes watered slightly, yet he nodded, accepting that his son would be the best choice. "He will protect Keladry and the realm, I'm sure of it."

Jonathon nodded gravely. "So it is that Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sir Nealan of Queenscove will depart into Scanra as soon as the last snow has melted."

The council nodded its approval and specifics were arranged – travel, training, and stories to cover up the disappearance of two of the nation's most well-regarded knights were constructed as the darkness of night turned to morning.

* * *

"Kel?" rapid knocks succeeded the inquiry, and the brunette rushed to open the door to her rooms before a battering ram was secured and put into action.

"What, Nealan?"

For once Neal did not pull a face at his full name, instead stepping inside her room, closing the door, and magicking a barrier around it.

"His Majesty told me of our assignment," Neal murmured.

Kel's eyes widened. She hadn't realized she would have company.

"You're coming with me?"

Neal nodded. "Of course".

Kel reached over to her friend, pulling him in for a tight hug, relief spreading through her. Although she despised the thought of her best friend joining her in what was to be sure death, she selfishly allowed feelings of thankfulness that she would not be entirely alone in enemy territory.

"I love you, brother," she whispered into his ear.

"And I you, sister," he responded, before pulling back to regard the lady knight that stood before him. Tall and lean with muscles, her brown hair falling to her sensible shoulders, and her hazels eyes glimmering with determination, Kel was a force to be reckoned with, and Neal knew that no better person existed to tackle this impossible task.

"Practice courts?" Kel asked, breaking Neal from his thoughts. The bookish knight groaned but agreed, allowing the green magic that surrounded the door to fade before following his comrade and her deadly Yamani blade.

* * *

Kel sighed into her porridge, struggling to keep her eyes from shutting and pulling her back into Gainel's realms. Next to her, Neal did the same, his typical chattering self reduced into silence as he fought to keep from slouching over upon the great table of the dining hall.

"Aren't you two just balls of sunshine this morning," said Dom from Kel's other side, taking in the bags under his friends' eyes and the paleness of their skin. Neal simply grunted in acknowledgement, Kel choosing to shrug instead, neither able to muster the energy to speak quite so soon into the day. Dom shook his head, confused by his friends' states yet knowing they would yield little information while in such a mood. He settled for reaching across Kel and snatching a choice piece of bacon from his cousin's plate, crunching into it with satisfaction while Neal at least had the spirit to shake his fist at the thief. Usually such a dispute would lead to name-calling and wrestling until at last a victor could be crowned, but today there was naught but a brief scowl to mark that the event had even happened. Dom filed this information away, knowing that something had to be up between his two closest friends. Had it not been for Neal's recent wedding and infatuation with his bride, he would have suspected an affair – the two had been spending late nights together, disappearing suspiciously off into the city, and presumably lying about their activities. The thought of Kel with another man caused Dom's heart to beat just a bit faster, but he dared not trust his emotions, knowing that the friendship he saw between the two was what it appeared to be, and nothing more.

"Well, I'm off to training," he announced, pushing his now clean plate away from him. "I'll see you guys…" he trailed off, unsure of when he would see them next.

"Tonight?" Kel responded, not sure if their training would be finished by then but suspecting that Myles would allow for it after such a gruesome week.

Dom nodded. "Tonight." He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss upon it. "Until then, my fair lady."

Beside Kel Neal perked up animatedly. "But Dom! What about my goodbye? Surely I deserve one!"

Dom grinned and repeated his previous actions, kissing the back of Neal's hand and bowing in a flourish as he bid his cousin good day.

Kel and Neal lingered at the table for a touch longer, before gathering their utensils and exiting the dining hall in search of Sir Myles' office.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Neal said quietly in Scanran – the language he and Kel had taken to speaking when alone together in preparation for the mission that lay ahead.

Kel shrugged. "I don't know. More history, perhaps."

Neal perked up, pleased with the concept of more book learning. Studying the myths and folklore and the concrete history of their Northern neighbor never failed to peak his scholarly interest. In contrast to his previous beliefs, he was finding Scanra to be a country rich in culture – a far cry from the barbarians many accused them of being.

"I just wish we could get out in the field already," Kel grumbled, uncharacteristically complaining due to her lack of sleep. The previous night she and Neal had embarked in a practice excursion through the depths of the city below, each taking on a new character and back story and pretending to be another human for the night. Neal did not respond to her comment, instead letting himself be carried away in his thoughts until they reached the wooden door marked with their teacher's name. He raised his hand to knock in the special pattern they'd rehearsed and waiting for Myles' voice to beckon them in.

"You look like you've seen better days," Myles said in fluent Scanran, looking over the crumpled clothing and tired faces before him.

Kel nodded. "Yes, sir. As you know, we had a late night."

Myles smiled gently and gestured for them to take a seat on the love seat that faced his armchair, pouring some rejuvenating tea into two mugs.

"You'd best get used to it. The life of a slave is not a restful one."

Kel and Neal's eyes sharpened, determination shining through and pleasing their teacher. He had not seen a harder working partnership than the two that sat before him, and had been pleased at how quickly they had adapted to the rigorous training the mission called for.

"Your Scanran is improving," he commented, giving praise where it was due. For the past three weeks, ever since their meeting with the king, Myles had forbidden the two from speaking Common in his presence. All of their lessons were conducted in Scanran, but for those involving the assistance of any other members of the palace. Secrecy was beyond important and it would not do for anyone else to overhear them speaking in the language of the enemy.

"I think that today will be the last of your history lessons," he mused. "Instead, my son-in-law will continue your instruction in the city. He is… skilled in the arts of deception."

Kel nodded eagerly, a stark contrast to the pouting of Neal beside her.

"That is not to say that you cannot continue your reading outside of these meetings," Myles continued, a twinkle in his eye as he regarded the bookish mage. "I have no doubt that it will prove helpful in the future."

Neal puffed out his chest, his eyes meeting Kel's as if to say _I told you so_. This interaction caused the spymaster to chuckle, his belly jiggling cheerfully as his abdominals flexed.

"You two will never cease to amuse me," he stated, realizing with a jolt how much he had come to care for the two young souls. Sending them off into the heart of Scanra would be more difficult than he had intended, knowing the chances of their survival. Sobered by the thought of the mission before them, he sat up and began to instruct the two on the history behind the Scanran Midwinter festivities that were similar, yet varied enormously from their own.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it and pretty please leave some reviews and feedback for me! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)

Also, in case you've been living in a cave for the last... forever? then you will know that, of course, this wonderful world in which I write belongs to Tamora Pierce!


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed in a blur of constant activity, with Kel and Neal rotating their energy between training in hand-to-hand combat and dagger work each morning and spy work each afternoon in the city. Neal, staying true to his intentions, had continued to read up on the history of Scanra, pressuring Kel into forming a two-person book group in which they discussed and quizzed each other on the details of the nation. This filled the hours before bed, leaving little time between supper and darkness for Kel to enjoy freedom from her labors. Even during this break she rarely rested – choosing instead to take to the practice courts to further her skill with the blade. Despite her love for her glaive, Kel knew that there would be no glaives to be found on her mission, and any conflict would call for what she could steal from a downed opponent. The most common Scanran weapon, Myles had instructed her, was the sword, and thus each night Kel drilled herself into exhaustion, often with the help of the men of the Own and occasionally Alanna if she was without meetings to attend.

"Switch hands," the fiery redhead barked, and Kel complied, switching the deadly weapon into her left hand. It felt awkward, although less so than when she had first begun to train it. Eying her opponent, Dalthe, she looked for any openings in his guard. Sure enough, as he made a butterfly cut towards her he exposed his left side, allowing her to dart through and press the cool steel to the soldier's neck.

"I yield," he complied, stepping back and bowing to her. Kel returned the gesture, just now taking register of the clapping behind her. Perched on the fence a few meters from Alanna was floppy haired Dom, grinning from ear to ear as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Looking good, Lady Knight," he called across the practice courts, winking and allowing for a double entendre.

Alanna turned to glare at him, but decided against it, rolling her eyes instead. She had grown accustomed to such tactics in her time with Neal as a squire.

"He's right, you looked good, Kel. Still a bit rough with the left though. Keep practicing."

Kel nodded at the other lady knight and took a swig of water from the flask she kept next to her weaponry. "Are you ready?"

Alanna nodded, seizing her newest weapon, and coming to stand across from her new friend, who had exchanged her sword for her weapon of choice.

"Begin," called Kel, and immediately the women went to work, swinging the lethal weapons in attacks and steadfast blocks. Kel swung her glaive hard to the right, only to be blocked by Alanna's strong arms. She disengaged, then chopped towards her legs, causing the other woman to jump, losing position. Alanna was not entirely thrown off, though, and continued her attack, showing the mastery she was beginning to develop under the direction of the younger knight. The two had made a deal a few weeks prior – Alanna would teach Kel sword work and Kel would teach Alanna the use of the glaive. As they battled, Kel holding back slightly to allow Alanna a longer duel, Dom watched with interest, taking in the grace with which the two women moved. His gaze lingered on Kel, watching how her lean muscles flexed time after time in a way that no court flower's could. It was with a jolt that he realized the duel had ended and his muse had won, and was now looking at him questioningly.

"Dom?" she questioned, striding across the frozen dirt to lean against the fence on which he squatted.

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

Dom shrugged. "You had mud on your face."

Kel's puzzled look dropped and she reached up a hand to brush at her face. Although there was in fact no mark of dirt, Dom directed her as if there was.

"To the left a little… No, right again. There, you got it."

Kel smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dom responded, about to question if she wanted to join him in a stroll down to the stables when he was interrupted by Raoul beckoning him to the archery station. He sighed, yet made his way over, offering Kel a smile over his shoulder.

"You know, there wasn't any dirt on your face," Alanna stated wryly, laughing at the blush that spread across the younger woman's cheeks.

"Wha-what?"

"Just saying," Alanna said, before slipping off into the palace and leaving Kel to question the sergeant's motives and stares.

* * *

"Keeeel," a voice whined from behind the door. "Open up already, these books are heavy!"

Kel rolled her eyes and purposely took her time to open the door for her friend.

"You can wield a sword yet you cannot hoist a stack of books? You, Meathead, are ridiculous."

"Hey, now, that's Sir Meathead to you!" Neal cried, plopping the novels down on the foot of Kel's bed as she pushed the door shut behind him.

"Oh so improper!" Neal exclaimed, now in Scanran. "Me, a married man, alone in a woman's room!"

Kel smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Kel groaned. "We are not going down this path, Nealan."

"But, fair lady, are you not so sensitive about your reputation?"

Kel laughed outright at his words. "As if. The whole castle has heard your constant wallowing after your beautiful Yamani flower. The thought of you so much as even looking at another woman is incomprehensible."

Neal tried his best to disagree, yet was unable to hide the grin that spilled out upon his cheeks. "Oh, I do love her, Kel."

Kel smiled and patted her friend's hand. "Of course you do."

"I don't know how I'll ever leave her in the Spring," Neal murmured, turned somber. Kel was silent, unsure of how to respond. "I can't imagine parting from her so soon. She's with child, you know."

Kel's eyes widened. "What? Neal? Congratulations!" She clapped him on the back heartily but felt her stomach clench. "That's amazing… But Neal, the mission. You can't go."

Neal scrunched up his face, head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I can't let you go alone, Kel."

She shook her head. "You can't abandon Yuki and the baby. I will be fine."

"You need a mage. This country… it needs a mage. I must go."

Kel peered into her friend's eyes and saw her concerned face mirrored back among tears. "You are so brave, Neal," she said softly. "Because of you your child will be brought into a Tortall without war, without strife. He will not know the horrors of bloodshed."

Neal nodded and grasped his friend's hand in his own. "So mote it be."

The two friends remained side by side for the next few hours, silently thinking of the future that lay ahead. In all the hurry to train they had neglected the serious consequences the mission brought, and in Neal's revelation the wall separating them from their fears had tumbled down and left them vulnerable. A fear of never returning, of never seeing Corus and their loved ones again plagued their souls. It was a primal instinct that no matter the amount of stubbornness could not be controlled, and instead the two buckled into it, accepting it and quietly letting their stress unwind.

It was not until late at night that Neal roused himself from the bed where he had fallen asleep, his back flush against the lady knight's. Silently, he rose, disregarding his books, and stumbling through the darkness to the door. He pulled it open and nearly yelped in shock as a body tumbled in and landed upon him, waking with a start.

"What in the name of Mithros?" Neal hissed, nudging his cousin with the toe of his boot.

Dom looked sleepily up at him, then seemed to register his settings and remember why he was there. "What were you doing in Kel's room?" he questioned.

"What were you doing sleeping outside of it?" Neal responded, eyebrow raised.

Dom flushed, and looked behind Neal to see that Kel, too, had woken in the noise.

"Dom?" she questioned, her face barely illuminated in the darkness. She pulled a cord and the room was suddenly filled with light, causing all three to blink as their eyes adjusted. "Oh, come in," she beckoned, not wanting to wake the rest of the castle nor stir any rumors in regards to the sight of her with two men at her door at late hours.

Dom filed in behind Neal, who sat down in the wooden desk chair and eyed his cousin with interest. "So, why are you here?" he prodded.

"You two," the sergeant looked from man to woman, "retire early nearly every night. I wanted to know what you were doing."

"I swear to Mithros it's not what you think," Kel exclaimed, blushing intensely at the thought of her and her best friend in bed together, let alone the topic being breeched in front of the man she had so long harbored feelings for.

Dom laughed, "I know _that_. No way Meathead here could ever win the attention of such a wondrous lady."

Neal made a face, but dismissed the insult. "Nothing in comparison to Yuki," he stated, only to be kicked sharply in the shins by one agitated lady knight. "Oof, sorry, you're lovely, too, Kel."

"Anyway, since clearly you two aren't… _active_, what _have_ you been doing?"

Kel and Neal exchanged a glance. "Book club."

Dom let loose a smooth, deep laugh. "A book club? Why ever have I not been invited?"

Again the two friends exchanged a glance, not liking lying to their companion. "You just aren't intellectual enough," drawled Neal, hoping to distract him with good natured bantering.

"Oh you think so, do you?"

Dom strode across the room, grabbing one of the large leather bound books and opening it to a random page in order to glimpse at the words within. With a start, he realized that the symbols were not those of their realm, but squiggles and marks that could only be one thing – Scanran.

"What is this?" he asked, raising the book high.

"A book, dear cousin. And you call me Meathead."

Dom shook his head. "I know it is a book. But what I do not know is why it is in Scanran? Since when have either of you spoken such a language?"

Kel sucked in a breath. She had not expected for their mission to be revealed, let alone suspected, so soon. Neal, though, had other ideas, and revealed a knack with words that would soon prove to be very helpful indeed.

"Well, that's what we've been up to each night. Learning Scanran. We didn't want to cause a stir among the castle, you know, with them being such recent enemies and all."

Dom raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept the answer, coming to sit on the bed beside Kel. "Can I join you?" he asked, looking from friend to cousin.

Kel sighed, feeling uneasy about the decision, but decided it would cause little harm. "Of course, Dom, you are welcome to join us. But do not tell anyone, like Neal said, we mustn't cause a stir."

With that and goodnight hugs all around, the men departed and Kel slipped into her night clothes, happy to be rid of the situation and the lies that it brought.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, how was that for a quick update? Bit of a short chapter but I think that once the action picks up a bit so will the length. Anywho, just wanted to do a quick shout out to my one and only ever so fantastic reviewer, **SwirlingEpiphany**! Please continue to review and I look forward to hearing from you, and, hopefully, others!


	3. Chapter 3

"Squire Nealan, by Gods, get yer wits about ye," George Cooper warned, taking into account the mess that the young man had gotten himself into. Neal pulled a face at being referred to as squire – a title from which he had long since graduated, but one that the spouse of his knight master refused to forget. He had been just about to snatch the purse from a well-dressed royal in front of him when the King of Thieves had smacked his hand away, pulling him into a vacant alley.

"Tha's no way to go 'bout stealin'," his teacher lectured, shaking his head. These nobles had little wits when it came to thievery and the likes of survival on the streets. "Ye've got to wait for somethin' to catch 'is eye, distract 'im. Then ye strike, laddie."

Neal fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead nodding, filing the information away for future attempts. Next to him, Kel bit her lip in a break from her typical mask that accompanied field work. George had been encouraging her to drop it altogether, warning that it would set her apart from the other slaves and not in a good way.

"Sir, are you sure we ought to be stealing?" she questioned, her mind drifting back to the oath she had taken before receiving her shield.

George laughed mirthfully. "Don't ye worry yer little head. I'll see that it all be returned by day's end."

Kel raised an eyebrow in questioning, but didn't voice her thoughts, instead accepting that somehow the man would accomplish his task, despite their many victims. For the past three bells the two had been trailing nobles as they wandered the markets in search of Midwinter gifts and finery, working to perfect the techniques the Lioness' husband had voiced to them over the prior week. It was important, he lectured, that they master it before departing. It would do no good to send them off with full purses, nor endless supplies of food and materials, and thus they would have to be adept at the thievery or face starvation.

Thievery was not the only skill the man had taught them over the weeks since he'd taken over his father-in-law's teachings. Dagger work had become common place, along with disguises, formulating background stories, and further education in Scanran language, especially that of slang. The two had spent a week's work developing aliases for themselves, leaving Kel to be Lianah a slave originating from the South East, and Neal to be Samalin, the son of a merchant who had been captured during the war against Tortall – his accent was too thick to be disregarded by any native Scanran.

"Well I suppose that'll be enough fo' the day," George addressed them, gold nobles clinking in the two purses which he held. "Les' see who won, shall we?" With nimble fingers he sorted his way through the money, taking quick count in his head and beaming in Kel's direction as he discovered she had narrowly won the challenge by but a few coins.

"'ere ye are," he said, plinking the purse into her outstretched palm. "Ye get to decide what to do with it, lassie."

Kel looked torn as she handled the stolen money, but tucked it away into her pocket with plans of distributing it to the ragged beggars she had passed throughout the afternoon. While, yes, rightfully the coins belonged to the nobles, she had little doubt that they would survive without it - the children bundled up against the biting cold, she was not so sure.

With a few more words the King of Thieves dismissed them, bidding each a happy Midwinter and allowing for a few days off from the training they'd grown accustomed to. Kel suspected most of George's time would be spent with his wife, her sparring partner, and sought not to argue with the freedom the next week would bring.

"Want to shop a bit?" she asked Neal, eying the market in front of them. Sorting through trinkets was not a hobby of hers, but she knew she'd have to assemble presents sooner or later and since they were already at the markets now was as good of a time as ever.

Neal nodded his agreement, and the two set off about the stalls, chatting as they did so. By the end of the hour Kel had collected a set of knives charmed never to dull for George, pendants to link Raoul and Buri and glow red in the sight of danger, and a chess set for Myles. For Lalasa she set aside a well-crafted full length mirror made of gold for her shop, and for her mother a beautiful Yamani painting of blossoms and mountain tops. Neal and Yuki's present was not easy to come by, nor to disguise from her partner, but with the right amount of sneakiness as learned from George, she was able to commission the building of a crib from the finest woodworkers the city had to offer while Neal's back was turned. With a sigh Kel realized she had but one last friend to purchase for, a certain blue eyed sergeant.

"Neal, what did you get your cousin?"

Neal shrugged. "Daggers and wool socks. You know how he's always leaving them behind in his conquests' rooms."

Kel laughed at the joke, yet felt her heart pain slightly at the thought of Dom with other women, although she knew it to be the truth. He was, after all, a well renowned court flirt.

In the end she settled on a certificate for a tattoo parlor, knowing that the sergeant had been debating whether or not to spend his gold on body art for a good time now. What he wanted he would not tell, but Kel was eager to discover what it might be. As soon as Kel had returned from her excursion to the ink parlor Neal announced that he was ready to return to the castle and to his lovely Yamani blossom and the two made their way back up the hill and through the decorated gates.

The entire palace was adorned with Midwinter decorations, wreaths and greenery lining every surface and charmed mage lights dancing playfully among the hallways. Around corners lurked Mistletoe, and Kel was mindful to watch the ceilings as she navigated the halls, hoping to avoid any awkward situations. At last, without incident, she arrived back in her rooms and stowed away her presents, resigning herself to wrapping them later. For now, she retrieved the latest muse of their book club and set to reading it beside the fire of her sitting room.

It was a few bells before she was disrupted by a knocking at the door. "Come in," she called, tucking the book aside for later.

"Milady, hello," Lalasa greeted her, curtseying after closing the door. Kel sighed and reminded her friend that she was simply "Kel" and nothing more, before crossing the room to hug the seamstress tightly.

"I haven't seen you in ages," she commented after pouring two glasses of juice for her and her guest.

Lalasa nodded, her eyes glimmering. "I've been so busy with business lately. The store has never seen so many customers."

"That's wonderful," Kel commented, smiling joyfully at her friend's success. "I was going to ask you if you'd sew me a Midwinter's dress, but I couldn't possibly ask now."

Lalasa shook her head and simply reached into the bag she carried with her, retrieving a gorgeous gown of green velvet and gold. "I've already made you one," she said, holding it out. "Now all you need is a date."

Kel blushed at the mention of men, and suddenly all talk turned towards brainstorming who she might go with. There was no shortage of men in Kel's life, although when it came to lovers or anything other than friends few choices remained. Lalasa, having inquired as to Kel's love life before knew that the only man who held her friend's gaze was Dom, but she knew better than to push it, instead just casually mentioning him as a suggestion. Kel had frozen, yet eventually agreed that perhaps it was a good idea to ask him as a friend, and the two had set about plans to ask him later on that day. With a wave after her final fitting, Lalasa stepped out of the Lady Knight's chambers and scurried back to her shop, running through the many orders that awaited her nimble hands.

* * *

Dom shuffled about his chambers restlessly, sorting through tunic after tunic in hopes of finding a color that would impress a certain lady, who, coincidentally was not even his date for the upcoming ball. Having procrastinated asking the woman of his choice, Dom's mother had stepped in, arranging for him to escort the newly arrived Jayne of Leobald. She was a pretty young thing and he couldn't deny that her haughty blonde locks and fit form were attractive – certainly nothing to complain about. Yet moan he did as he privately wished that his date bore badges of honor instead of cleavage upon her chest. He was distracted from his pacing as he saw the Lady Knight in the courtyard below his window, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her hair blowing in the strong gusts of wind. She strode purposefully across it, a sparrow riding on her shoulder and huddling into the crook of her neck to keep warm. Dom grinned wryly and left his room, descending the distance to meet her as she pulled the door to the barracks ajar.

"Dom," she exclaimed, "I've been looking for you all day."

Dom's heart accelerated at this news, yet somehow he managed to play it cool. "Oh, have you?"

She nodded. "Want to go to the stables with me?"

Dom eyed her as if she were crazy, what with the weather, but agreed after dismissing himself to bundle up for the cold. On second thought he grabbed another one of his cloaks, draping it around the brunette's shoulders to protect her from the chill. The two departed and made their way silently down to the stables, too focused on finding shelter to talk. It was comfortable, though, Dom thought, as he fought to keep his hand from reaching down to hold hers beside him. Unlike the court ladies she felt no need to fill the air with mindless chatter, instead saving discussions for matters worthy of both their time.

When at last they ducked under the shelter of the stables each of them was shaking slightly, teeth chattering in the winter weather. Kel breathed into her hands, rubbing them together and helping to work new blood into her extremities. Dom mirrored her actions, before making his way to his steed and patting the stallion's neck in greeting. Kel did the same, finding Hoshi in the stall next to him, and setting about grooming the mare. They worked in silence but for the occasional noise of content from the horses, each taking the time to think about what was to come. At last, there was no more work to be done, and the two stood perched at the exit, not another human to be seen.

"Kel?" Dom asked, speaking in Scanran, as he had picked up from their nightly book club meetings.

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me down here?"

Kel looked away, digging at the dirt with the toe of her boot. Never before had Dom seen her look so nervous, although behind her mask it was no easy emotion to spot.

"I – I was wondering if you wished to accompany me to the Midwinter Ball."

Dom's jaw dropped slightly, and he let out a curse.

"What?" Kel asked, her face falling.

"I've another date," Dom responded, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Kel nodded. "Of course, no worries. I'll see you then?"

"Yes," Dom replied, watching as the woman he admired, still wearing his cloak, disappeared into the outside weather. With more curses he turned and punched the wall, angry at the world and at his mother that he had to deny such an inviting request.

* * *

The morning of the Midwinter Ball dawned in a display of orange and pink streaks across the sky as if The Goddess herself had foreseen the festivities to take place that day. Kel observed the colors for a moment's pause as she breathed between pattern dances, allowing little time before launching herself into a new one. She had neglected her prized Yamani blade in turn for the traditional sword recently, and felt that she had work to catch up on. Her conversation with Dom, too, spurred her to train harder, as she realized that although she would never be a court lady worthy of pursuing she would always have her skill and physical prowess.

A low whistle erupted across the practice court, and Kel stopped her blade with surprise. She had thought she was alone, but when she turned, she saw that she had an audience of sorts. Along with her sparrows and the ever trusty Jump, Qasim stood, watching her with a smile.

"Good morning," she called, striding towards him. "What's brought you out here so early?"

The Bazhir gestured at the sky above him. "This. It reminds me of home."

"Your home must be beautiful," she murmured, impressed by the colors above.

"It is," he replied, pausing to admire the sky a bit longer. "Lady Keladry, are you attending the ball tonight?"

Kel looked at him quizzically but responded, "Yes."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Kel was shocked for a moment, but quickly slid her Yamani mask into place, then made room for a smile. "I would love to," she replied. The soldier looked relieved, and quickly made plans for when to meet her, before disappearing back into the barracks and leaving the lady knight to her practice.

* * *

A few hours and a long soaking later found Kel pinned down as Lalasa and Yuki applied face paint to her scowl, chattering animatedly about what the night was to bring. For Yuki, it meant announcing her pregnancy to the court, and for Kel it meant a promising new date. Lalasa could not be more pleased that her lady had found a suitor, even if it had not been one that she or anyone else had particularly seen coming. Although Lalasa had not met Qasim, she had seen him before and been awed by the quiet beauty that accompanied his dark form. He was fitting for a Lady Knight, indeed.

After a great deal of poking and prodding, Kel finally found herself in her dress and ready to depart for the ball. Her hair done up in proper fashion and her face painted ever so slightly, Kel hardly recognized herself in the mirror. Her elegant dress only added to the confusion – where once a hardened knight had stood now a court beauty remained.

"You look gorgeous, my lady," Lalasa whispered, hugging Kel tightly before pushing her towards the door. "Enjoy your night," she said with a wink, then closed the door shut leaving Kel and Yuki to meet their suitors.

The two made their way to the great entrance hall where it had been arranged they would meet their escorts, Kel treading carefully so as not to ruin the skirts of her dress along the way. Yuki, sensing the discomfort of her childhood friend, offered advice and showed Kel the tricks she had learned among her time in dresses. By the time they reached the entryway, Kel had adjusted quite nicely and walked with more or less the grace of a lady.

"You look ravishing, my Yamani blossom," greeted Neal, as he stepped forward to kiss his wife's cheek before receiving a sharp tap of her fan upon his head.

"You'll muss my face paint," she lectured, then let loose a giggle and leaned in to kiss the father of her soon to be child.

Next to them, Qasim and Kel regarded each other nervously, yet appreciatively. "You look nice," the Bazhir said, and though it was a simple compliment Kel knew he meant it.

"As do you," she replied, looking him up and down and admiring the way his gold tunic fit his muscled body. He held out an arm to her and she accepted, allowing herself to be lead to the great doors of the ballroom. To their right stood a courier who scrambled forward, requesting their names and titles to allow for a proper introduction. They complied easily, though Kel felt her stomach tighten nervously as their turn to enter approached. Qasim smiled at her from her side and she felt the nerves relax slightly. She had known the man since she was young – he would take care of her.

Soon enough it was their turn to step out into the eyes of the waiting court. "Lady Knight Sir Keladry of Mindelan and her escort Qasim ibn Zirhud," the man announced, his voice booming and attracting the attention of all. The crowds looked up curiously – it was not often they saw the lady knight so adorned, let alone on the arm of a man. As the two descended the carpeted stairs a great whispering passed among the people until they stopped before the royal family, bowing to show respect. Then, the next couple was announced, and they managed to slink off and join a group of friends away from the commotion, dodging the wary and accusing eyes of conservatives as they battled the masses.

Dom watched from beside his date, his free hand furling into a fist as he saw his comrade so interlocked and happy with his Kel. Jayne of Leobald took little notice, though, and instead whispered to him about the lack of grace with which the lady knight had descended. "I suppose it's no surprise, though," she mused, "after all, she is constantly among men."

Dom was forced to hold back a sharp remark, and instead nodded barely, focusing his attention on the woman's cleavage and away from her hateful words. Raoul, spotting his sergeant engaging in such a disgraceful activity, approached the man from across the hall, clapping him on the back.

"I see you've got your sights set," he stated with a chuckle, drawing the soldier's eyes up to meet his own.

Dom frowned, worried that the knight had seen the way he regarded Kel, before realizing it was but a joke. "Ha-ha, sir, very funny. I see you've finally made your way out from behind the curtain."

The great giant of a man shrugged. "Now that I'm married to the lovely Buri it's improved a great deal. Who's this lovely lady?"

Dom turned to the woman at his side, having almost forgotten her presence. She looked affronted that she had not been introduced sooner, but upon recognizing the prestige of the man in front of them her eyes took on a new glint as she attempted to establish a relationship from which to draw power on a later date. Raoul was having no such thing, though, and excused himself from the couple, off in search of a certain ex-squire of his and a soldier in need of some good-natured threatening.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur to Kel as time after time she was escorted onto the dance floor and passed from the arms of one friend to another, each attempting to avoid the clingy court females who watched their every move. Qasim seemed to note that she had endured enough dancing for the night, instead quietly offering her his arm and leading her to a balcony adjacent to the ballroom. They shivered – the ballroom had been beyond warm with the heat of hundreds of bodies and the chilly Midwinter air came as a bit of a shock.

"Are you cold?" Qasim asked, concern in his dark eyes.

Kel shook her head but the chatter of her teeth gave her away and Qasim laughed softly, before wrapping an arm around her and rubbing the exposed skin of her arms in an attempt to create heat.

"You're good," Kel said. "I might just have to keep you around as my personal heater."

Qasim laughed, "As you wish, my lady."

The two continued to chat lightly, almost flirtatiously, in a way that Kel did not realize she had the capacity to speak. With a jolt, she realized that perhaps Qasim was interested in pursuing something with her, but with a glance into the ballroom and brief eye contact with Dom as he whisked his date across the dance floor she realized her heart lay elsewhere. Regardless, she resolved to enjoy the night and had little protest when the Bazhir escorted her back to her rooms, leaving her with a kiss on her cheek. As his gold tunic disappeared around the corner she felt butterflies, and realized that perhaps a new crush was soon to develop.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's that fluffy little chapter - couldn't just leave out the ball from all this fun! Please, please, please review and help me stay motivated/improve my writing/add any suggestions you may have. The great thing about Fanfiction is that in many ways the reader helps to shape the story, much like a choose your own adventure, so if ya wanna see anything happen, REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I think it's symbolizing a great change in the perception of the people. A turnabout, if you will, a blossoming into a new era of –"

"Meathead," Dom growled, thick book held threateningly and eyes glinting.

"What? I am simply analyzing the chapter as is customary in a BOOK CLUB."

Dom rolled his eyes and looked to Kel for back up but received little, as she had busied herself thumbing through the novel in an attempt to avoid interaction. Dom had felt her distancing herself over the past few days and had an inkling that it was due to the ball and the rumors that had hence followed. Known to be a flirt, Dom had become the butt of much gossip, especially after being spotted with the newest of court beauties at his side. Although most of the rumors were harmless he knew that many put him in bed with her, one even going so far as to suggest that they had been joined by her chamber maid. Kel, being the virtuous woman he knew she was, frowned upon such behaviors and as such, seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible for sharing a best friend. Little did he know, the reason for the distance was jealousy, but he was blind to it and instead accepted that his chance with the Lady Knight was slim to none and that he might as well indulge in the pleasures of life while he waited for his crush to fade.

"Anyways, as I was saying," continued Neal, prodding Kel into listening to the wise sermon he was just beginning to deliver, "the characters in the book were in need of an awakening –"

Before he could finish two firm knocks interrupted him, and Kel scurried across the flagstone floor to greet the late night visitor.

"Qasim?"

"Hello, my lady," he replied, bowing to her with a charming smile. "I trust you have not forgotten the night we spent together?"

Kel blushed and giggled nervously, ignoring the face Neal pulled in response to seeing the woman who was practically his sister engaged in flirtatious activity.

"Of course I haven't. It was lovely."

Dom fought back the urge to rush to the door and scare away the suitor. It should have been him that Kel had a lovely time with, not Qasim!

"I was wondering if you would allow me the honor of another such night?"

Kel smiled softly, ignoring the faint pull she felt to the blue eyed sergeant who sat just mere meters away. "I would love to. I'm free this Saturday?" she suggested, knowing that her training allowed her little free time for sneaking away on dates.

Qasim nodded. "Yes, Saturday. Five bells past noon?"

She agreed quickly, then stepped outside her door and out of the gaze of her two friends to press a kiss upon the Bazhir's cheek. He grinned at her before bowing, and fading away into the halls. With a contented sigh Kel pulled the door shut behind her, forgetting the two faces who glared at her.

"What was _that_?" Neal asked, eying her sharply. "I didn't know you two were courting."

Kel shrugged. "Until now, neither did I."

"It's unbecoming," stated Dom, rifling a hand through his dark hair. "You two work closely together."

The lady knight's eyes narrowed. "I could say the same for you and one Jayne of Leobald. Well, not the working closely together part. Perhaps sleeping closely together is more the term."

Dom stood and glared into her eyes. "I'll sleep with whomever I please," he announced, before exiting the room in a huff.

Neal sighed. "Oh the trials of young love." This earned him a smack upside the head and an immediate denial which fed into silence. Neal, knowing that now was not the time to fuss about the obvious attraction between his two friends, picked up his book and resumed reading, waiting for his companion to break from her silent fuming.

"He's such a… a stormwing," Kel grouched, causing Neal to set down his book in a fit of chuckles.

"A stormwing?"

Kel nodded. "Mhmm. I didn't want to resort to expletives."

This earned another chuckle from her friend, as he regarded the huffy look she wore upon her face. He was glad to see that the Yamani mask had faded over the years, leaving a much more personable Kel behind.

"So Qasim, eh?" he prodded, intrigued to know more. Kel coughed in surprise, looking sheepish, but nodded.

"You like him?"

"I might."

Neal stroked his chin. "It's dangerous, you know. Love."

Kel snickered. "Oh, yes, you've experienced quite a bit of heartbreak over the years in rejection from your fine court ladies."

"I'll choose to ignore that rude accusation," Neal replied, nose turned towards the ceiling. "But seriously, Kel, think about it. You're about to head off on a dangerous mission, from which you don't know when you'll return or… Mithros, if you'll return. Think about that before you become entangled."

Kel nodded slowly, suddenly flooded by the responsibilities her task brought along. It had been so easy to forget them in her days off from the intense training. Neal was right, she could not begin a courtship now, or in the days to come. She resigned herself to finding Qasim the next morning to explain herself and salvage what she could of their friendship before it turned into a mess.

She stood and made her way to her desk, retrieving the papers she had secured earlier in the week.

"Happy Midwinter, Neal," she said, presenting him with the title to the new crib. His eyes watered slightly, an effect she was sure of his soon to be parting with his pregnant wife, but he hugged her nonetheless and thanked her with all his might.

"This is for you," he murmured, retrieving a charm from his pocket. With closer inspection Kel recognized the symbol – that of a charm to wed off unwanted pregnancy. She frowned at her friend, unsure of what he meant by it.

"I've already got one of these."

His eyes twinkled. "I know. But this one is special. I spelled it myself so that if you are ever in need of a healing, you must simply twist it three times and it will do what it can to salvage your wounds. I thought that you could take it into Scanra with you without it being discovered."

Kel's eyes widened as she took in the intricate magic, marveling at how much time Neal must have spent on it. She launched herself into her friend's arms once more, her sights once again sent on the mission that lay before them.

* * *

The lady knight slowly made her way through the courtyards of the palace, trying to slow the inevitable awkward conversation she was sure to have. For the first time she felt grateful for the distance between her own rooms and the barracks of the King's Own and the thinking it allowed her. Caught up in a separate world, she did not hear the footsteps that followed her movement, and replied with a yelp when a hand touched her arm, her free arm leaping towards her dagger.

"It's okay, it's me," a voice said, stopping her from pursuing further violence. Kel sighed, knowing all too well who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want, Domitan?"

He gently adjusted his grip on her arm, turning her to face him, and not removing his touch from her bare forearm which caused her to shiver in a mix of pleasure and anger.

"We need to talk, Kel. Privately."

With a glance around the courtyard she realized they were the subject of quite a few watchful eyes, all intrigued by the fight that was soon to break out between the handsome sergeant and the famous lady knight. With a curt nod she agreed, and allowed herself to be escorted into an adjoining garden, his arm still upon hers. When Dom was certain they were out of hearing range of any soul besides a sparrow he stopped, releasing Kel's arm and eying her up and down.

"What did you want?" she spat, her tone causing hurt to form in the young man's eyes, and she was immediately filled with regret.

"I wanted to apologize. I should not have been so cruel to you. Of course you should court whomever you please, you are a grown woman and I respect your choices."

Kel nodded in recognition. "Thank you. I am sorry, too, Dom. I didn't mean to indulge in the rumors."

He waved his hand. "It's nothing."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

"So you and Qasim…?"

"We are no longer courting. Or at least in a few bells it will be so."

Dom breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Kel looked up at him quizzically, her hazel eyes boring into his own blue ones, and he thought he saw a flicker of sorts.

"Kel, I – "

A bell clanged loudly, breaking his concentration and eliciting curses as he recognized the call for a hasty departure. With one quick step forward he cupped the lady's face and pressed his mouth to her own, before running away and leaving her gaping in his absence.

* * *

It wasn't for another three weeks that the Own returned, victorious after capturing a band of centaurs that had been wreaking havoc in the western hills. In the meantime Kel and Neal's training had resumed, day after day of hard labor and strict lecturing grinding them into a pulp. Not even page training had been so brutal, but then again, Kel thought wryly, the trials of knighthood were no match for those of being a spy. She was so busy with dagger work, etiquette lessons, and even more of George Cooper's tricks that she had little time to ponder the strange occurrence between herself and Dom, but seeing the blue tunics of the company pour through the gates she new there were discussions to be had.

Firstly, she needed to speak to Qasim. She could only hope that the weeks apart had lessoned any feelings he had for her, and sure enough, when she found him grooming his horse inside the stable he greeted her with a smile but seemed uncomfortable. When she shared her feelings with him he seemed relieved, and the two laughed nervously, agreeing that it was best to remain only friends. Their Midwinter interest, it seemed, was limited to just that – Midwinter.

Leaving the stables, she hoped that was not the case for her and Dom. Since her years as Raoul's squire she had pined after the older man, hopelessly dreaming that one day he might tire of his court conquests and see her as his equal. Never had she thought the time might arrive when he would truly do such a thing. With a jolt she realized she had bumped into a body and looked up to apologize, but was met by two glittering sapphire gems.

"Kel!"

She was soon embraced in his warm, albeit sweaty arms.

"How was your hunt?" she asked, grinning as his face lit up, any semblance of nerves disappearing.

"Oh it was wondrous," he sung, reminding Kel of his relation to one Sir Meathead. "We traipsed about the hills for a couple of weeks before we found them, but mind you it was a battle to remember." He continued on, not sparing the details as the two found their way up the hill and into the courtyard that marked the bath houses. With a bow and a wink Dom made his way into the men's chambers, whistling cheerfully as he passed the attendant.

Kel sighed and made her way back to her rooms. She was glad to be reunited with the man, but couldn't shake off the feelings the sight of him ignited within her. She was glad for his kiss, but thinking back to Neal's words of caution before she knew she had a duty to tend to before her own personal forays. Torn between the two, she set off in search of Lalasa and Yuki, hoping the two might serve some form of distraction from her worries.

* * *

King Jonathon paced across the flagstone of his chambers, stroking the elegant beard that adorned his chin. With the month nearing February he knew it would soon be time for the Lady Knight and her companion to depart on their mission into the North. Whether they would succeed or not he was unsure, but he could only hope the two would somehow manage to slay the king and make it back alive if anything so he could avoid the sure death at Alanna's blade their demise would bring him.

* * *

**A/N:** There's another chapter for all you lovely readers! :) Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers **SwirlingEpiphany** and **Falling**! I can't even begin to say how great it is to hear feedback from you guys - seriously, so awesome. More reviews?! Por favor?!


End file.
